Abrázame
by Nydia Hiragizawa
Summary: ¿Que hacer? ¿Que decirle a esa persona cuando sabes que ya no te queda mucho tiempo de vida? DMxHG


_Hola hola!!_

_Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de esta pareja tan… __**singular**__…__creo que sería la palabra más correcta jejeje… _

_Es un songfic oneshot y me inspire en una canción bastante triste, pero al escucharla supe que era para esta pareja… Espero algunos reviews, ojala les guste aunque esta algo triste. X cierto una gran disculpa por no haber actualizado aun mi otro fic, he andado medio atareada, la vdd este cuatri ha estado de muerte, pero tendré 3 semanas de vacaciones y prometo compensarlos con mínimo 3 actualizaciones D_

_Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling y la canción corre a cargo del grupo Camila_

_Ahora sí!! A leer!!_

* * *

**Abrázame**

La temida guerra ya había estallado cobrándose muchas vidas a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido, ambos bandos habían tenido grandes pérdidas… La batalla era ardua y cada día mas extenuante, Hermione peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pues ella como hija de muggles era las que sentía mas deseos de que todos los que eran como ella tuvieran el derecho de vivir en un mundo tan maravilloso como el que conoció al llegar a los 11 años.

Acababan de entrar a la mansión de los Lastrange en una redada guiada por varios aurores liderados por Harry Potter, estaban seguros que era definitivo que en ese lugar encontrarían al escurridizo señor tenebroso y terminarían con los horrores que se habían desatado a penas hacia un par de meses.

La valiente Gryffindor corría escaleras arriba pues al entrar noto de inmediato como un alto mortífago conocido por ella a la perfección trataba de huir… Conocía perfectamente esa forma de caminar, con elegancia, con altivez… no por algo se había dedicado a observarlo como tonta durante el último año en Hogwarts cuando descubrió que a pesar de ser un mortífago no estaba del todo convencido con los ideales de Voldemort, pues de haber sido así no lo habría pillado observándola, tratando de grabarse cada uno de sus gestos traicionando así su creencia en la pureza de la sangre.

-¡Bienvenida Granger!- grito una voz chillona que reconoció al instante

-Nunca pensé que te daría gusto verme Parkinson, pensé que me tenías miedo y por eso huías- contestó segura de sí misma la leona desafiando a la pelinegra con la mirada.

-Que estupideces dices, maldita sangre sucia… Alguien como yo jamás le temería a una escoria como tú, no eres nada, no vales nada y ahora mismo te lo demostraré- decía la pelinegra mientras levantaba su varita y gritaba- ¡Crucio!

La castaña reaccionó de inmediato y logró agacharse antes de que la impactara la maldición.

-¡Muffliato!

-¡Protego!- una esfera clara cubrió a la pelinegra- Estúpida, pensaste que podrías conmigo con un hechizo tan tonto.

Hermione se puso de pie y la miro sin inmutarse de su comentario, levanto de nuevo la varita

-¡Reducto!

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Draco Malfoy escuchó entrar a los aurores, era tiempo de salir de ahí, ya había debilitado las barreras del lado oscuro para proporcionarle así mas ventajas _al niño que vivió, _estaba consciente de que era lo que debía suceder, la Orden del Fénix tenía que ganar esa batalla y solo así, tal vez, él tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de verla como una _sangre sucia_, había descubierto ante sus ojos a una mujer hermosa y maravillosa, siempre dispuesta a perdonar y ayudar a los demás, incluso a él, ya que una vez mientras ella estaba en la biblioteca tratando de alcanzar un libro, él se acerco con cautela quedando tras ella, aspirando discretamente el dulce aroma que despedía, y sin mayor esfuerzo estiro el brazo para tomar el susodicho tomo, proporcionándoselo a la chica que lo miraba desconcertada _"gracias Malfoy"_… aún sonaba en su mente esa dulce voz, ese agradecimiento de corazón acompañado de una tierna sonrisa dedicada solo a él… ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que quería eso en su vida, la quería a ella.

Espero hasta que todos los mortífagos salieran a los jardines de la mansión, para después escapar… sonaba cobarde, si, pero era la única forma, sabía que una vez que Potter venciera al señor oscuro la marca que ahora brillaba en su brazo se opacaría casi hasta desvanecerse y después con un sencillo conjuro el podría cubrirla por completo y así regresar sin temor a ser aprendido y de ese modo comenzar a acercarse a la mujer que le había dado significado a su existencia.

Estaba por salir cuando lo que escuchó le heló la sangre…

-¡Bienvenida Granger!-

-Nunca pensé que te daría gusto verme Parkinson, pensé que me tenías miedo y por eso huías

-"Demonios"- pensó él mientras se detenía indeciso entre salir de ahí o volver a ayudar a Hermione.

Un pequeño grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo volver presuroso sobre sus pasos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Hermione se encontraba tumbada sobre uno de sus costados, trataba de incorporarse pero el Diffindo lanzado por la pelinegra le había dado de lleno en la pierna provocándole una herida bastante fuerte.

-¡Ya lo ves maldita! ¡Nunca fuiste nada! ¡Jajajajajaja!- decía Parkinson mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de la Gryffindor que continuaba con sus esfuerzos por ponerse de pie- ¡Hoy es un gran día porque habrá una impura menos infectando nuestro mundo!- Y levanto su varita apuntando directo a la espalda de la castaña- ¡Avada…!

No termino de decir esa frase cuando de repente sintió que la elevaban con fuerza para después dejarla caer de golpe contra el frio piso de mármol.

-"Justo a tiempo"- pensó el rubio mientras bajaba su varita y se acercaba un poco mas pero sin revelar su identidad aun.

Hermione por fin pudo ponerse de pie y busco con la vista quien la había ayudado, pero aparentemente no había nadie más ahí, así que no perdió más tiempo y apunto a la pelinegra.

-Aquí termina todo Parkinson- dijo aun manteniendo algo de distancia con la mortífaga.

Pansy comenzó a reír, aun seguía tumbada en el piso, pero se burlaba abiertamente de las palabras de la ojimiel.

-Quería ser benevolente Granger… iba a matarte rápido para que no sufrieras, pero tienes razón… aquí termina todo… ¡Sectumsempra!

Todo paso muy rápido… Hermione solo vio una luz de color naranja acercándose a ella, después una sombra y lo único que sintió fue un fuerte empujón.

-¡Incárcero!- grito una voz gruesa y de inmediato unas fuertes cuerdas rodearon a la mortia impidiéndole moverse- ¡Silencius!

Hermione se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo y se dio cuenta de que la maldición no le había dado a ella… alguien se había interpuesto para salvarla… El terror se reflejó en su rostro al pensar que alguno de sus amigos había arriesgado su vida por ella, pero el alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando vio quien la había salvado.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó asustada al ver al rubio tendido cerca de ella, estaba lleno de heridas que cubrían de sangre todo su cuerpo mientras el solo ahogaba gritos de dolor- ¡Diablos!- se acercó rápidamente al chico, lo tomó entre sus brazos y murmuró un conjuro que había aprendido en San Mungo en caso de alguna emergencia.

_**Tienes que saber**_

_**Que es lo último que pido**_

_**Que estoy desesperado**___

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi favor.**_

Las heridas parecieron cerrarse por un momento y ella suspiro aliviada mientras le quitaba los cabellos del rostro al chico y el abría lentamente sus ojos.

-Gran…Granger- murmuro el chico mientras levantaba la mano y la ponía en el rostro de la chica- Estas… estas bien- y sonrió un poco cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

En ese momento las heridas del rubio volvieron a abrirse y el solo hacia muecas de dolor.

Harry Potter llegó corriendo donde se encontraba su amiga, el se había encargado de inmovilizar a Pansy después de haber presenciado como su mayor enemigo se había arriesgado para salvar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo Harry!- grito la Gryffindor a su amigo- Intente cerrar su heridas pero vuelven a abrirse- decía la chica entre sollozos

-Es magia oscura Herms… no podemos ayudarlo… La única persona que sabía el contraconjuro ha muerto… Snape…

-¡Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo!- intento ponerse de pie, pero una fría mano la sostuvo.

-No… me… dejes… solo…- decía débilmente el rubio

_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor**_

-Iré a buscar un trasladador, quédate tu con el- dijo el morocho mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo hacia los jardines.

-Tranquilo Malfoy… vamos a ayudarte- murmuraba la chica acongojada mientras volvía a aplicar el conjuro, no podía dejar que siguiera perdiendo tanta sangre… se veía incluso mas pálido que de costumbre.

_**Quédate un segundo**_

_**Aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y Quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía**_

-Perdóname- susurraba el chico un poco más tranquilo puesto que la heridas habían cerrado por un momento.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de los labios de él.

-No te esfuerces, pronto estaremos en el hospital, tranquilo- contestó ella tratando de sonar un poco más tranquila pero no podía evitar mostrar terror al notar que las heridas volvían a abrirse.

-Por… por favor… Hermione… perdóname… por…-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, no hables, por favor no te esfuerces- murmuraba ella mientras lo aferraba a su cuerpo y repetía el hechizo por tercera ocasión.

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**Y Abrázame…**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Llegaron al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron, causando sorpresa y conmoción en el lugar al ver entrar a Harry Potter con el heredero de los Malfoy en brazos, quien estaba completamente cubierto de sangre y a la mejor amiga del pelinegro sosteniendo firmemente la mano del rubio.

Lo atendieron de inmediato, trataron de aplicar el contraconjuro que conocían para ese tipo de heridas pero no funcionaba y aunque estaban aplicando las pociones regeneradoras la hemorragia no se detenía.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro afuera de la sala donde lo estaban atendiendo, tenía el rostro deformado de dolor y preocupación… Ya no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo… ese _sangre pura_ se había ganado su corazón, y aunque ella trato de no sentirse así por él no lo pudo evitar, pues poco a poco durante su último año se dio cuenta de que el Malfoy al que había conocido durante 6 largos años era solo una careta…

Ginny y Ron llegaron poco después a la sala donde se encontraba Hermione y en cuanto la castaña los vio corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de sus amigos.

-¡Oh Herms! Lamento que estés pasando por esto- decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su amiga.

Ron las abrazaba a ambas y miraba preocupado a Harry tratando de entender que era lo que había ocurrido, así que después de depositarles un suave beso en la coronilla a ambas se alejo con su amigo esperando una explicación.

-Ocurrió- dijo Harry con simpleza y desgano.

-¿Quieres decir que él…?

-Si Ron… él le salvo la vida… de verdad la quiere.

-No puede ser Harry, tal vez era una trampa… seguramente quiere que con eso perdonemos sus…

-No Ron, yo lo vi todo, y la vi a ella cuando notó quien la había salvado… Hay algo mas ahí amigo.

Weasley enrojeció casi al punto de quedar del mismo tono que su cabello y salió de prisa de la sala… tenía que afrontar que la había perdido…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

Uno de los sanadores salió con cara de preocupación y se acercó de inmediato a las dos chicas.

-Señorita Granger, logramos detener al fin la hemorragia, fue difícil encontrar el conjuro para que esas terribles heridas cerraran, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el joven perdió mucha sangre y a pesar de que le hemos aplicado las pociones correspondientes no parece reaccionar favorablemente, lo lamento mucho.

Hermione sintió que el mundo entero se le caía encima… prácticamente le estaban diciendo que no tenía esperanzas… que todo aquello que había soñado que algún día podría compartir con Draco nunca se haría realidad…

-Necesito verlo… por favor- menciono la castaña mientras sentía como su amiga le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

El sanador la llevo hasta la cama donde se encontraba el rubio, estaba completamente pálido y respiraba con dificultad.

-Lo hemos estabilizado, pero no estamos seguros si sobrevivirá.- comento el medimago antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica se acerco a la cama y tomo con sus manos la fría mano de él mientras posaba su frente en la cama… no podía reprimir mas las lagrimas así que las dejo salir con un pequeño sollozo.

Lloró hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su cabello y al levantar el rostro noto que él la miraba con tristeza.

_**Hoy me he dado cuenta**_

_**Que no había sentido**_

_**Tanto miedo antes**_

_**Que yo no decido**_

_**Que Dios lo hace mejor**_

-¿Esas lagrimas… son por mi?- pregunto él con la voz un poco ronca y entrecortada.

-No puedo evitarlo Draco- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- dicen que es posible que no sobrevivas.

-Lo sé…-respondió el con tristeza.

-¿Y no te asusta?-Pregunto ella mirándolo con ternura y apretando su mano

-¿Morir?- ella asintió- no, se que tal vez lo merezco- Hermione trato de decir algo, pero el poso sus dedos en los labios de la chica para continuar- Me da miedo no volver a verte… morirme sin haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?-

_**Y antes de perder**_

_**De vista mi camino**_

_**Quiero mirarte un poco**_

_**Y soñar que el destino**_

_**Es junto a ti mi amor.**_

-Por darle sentido a mi vida- sonrió el mientras cerraba los ojos y emitía un pequeño quejido.

La leona trato de ponerse de pie para avisar que algo estaba mal, pero una vez más él la tomo fuertemente.

-No… no te vayas Hermione… no quiero estar solo…- finalizó casi como un suspiro.

-Draco por favor abre los ojos… no me hagas esto por favor.

_**Quédate un segundo**_

_**Aquí a hacerme compañía**_

_**Y Quédate tantito más**_

_**Quiero sentirte mía**_

El Slytherin estaba tan cansado, no tenía fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos abiertos… sentía que era momento de relajarse… sabia que llegaría el momento en que el dolor se desvanecería por completo, pero escucho la dulce voz de la castaña… pidiéndole que se quedara…hizo casi un intento sobrehumano para volver a abrir los ojos y le dolió hasta el alma verla destrozada, llorando como desesperada mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano y acariciaba su pálido rostro.

-Abrázame… por favor- dijo con mucho esfuerzo para de inmediato sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la chica rodando su maltrecho cuerpo.

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**Y Abrázame…**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

-Draco por favor no te vayas… no me dejes sola Draco- lloraba la Gryffindor mientras él se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, estaba seguro que si se relajaba ya no haber vuelta atrás.

-Tu… nunca estarás… sola…Potter y…

-No es lo mismo Draco… ¿que no lo ves?... Quédate conmigo… Te necesito…

_**Dame una razón**_

_**Para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión**_

_**Quiero que estés conmigo**_

_**Hasta que me haya ido…**_

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sorprendido, quería escucharla decir que lo amaba… aunque ya no pudiera quedarse con ella… quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo por él-Dímelo…- Ya no podía mas… poco a poco su ojos empezaron a cerrarse y su respiración se volvió a más pausada.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco por favor despierta! ¡Abre los ojos maldita sea!- Hermione estaba histérica, tomaba su rostro con las manos tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, lo acariciaba con ternura.- ¡Quédate a mi lado por favor! No me dejes Draco

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el murmuraba algo… su voz casi se apagaba por completo, pero trataba de seguir repitiendo la misma frase para que ella lo escuchara, acerco su oído a los labios de él para saber qué era lo que le decía con tanta insistencia.

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**(Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Solo dame una razón)**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**(Dame una razón**_

_**Solo dame una razón)**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**(Dame una razón para quedarme**_

_**Yo no quiero tu compasión)**_

_**Y abrázame…**_

_**(Dame una razón**_

_**Solo dame una razón)**_

-Dime porque…dame una razón… ¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo Draco Malfoy- murmuró ella cerca de sus labios y los unió a los de el

Una sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro del chico mientras sintió que por fin todo se quedaba en calma…

_**Tienes que saber**___

_**Que es lo último que pido**_

_**Que estoy desesperado**_

_**Y según mis latidos**_

_**No me queda mucho**_

_**Tiempo a mi… favor.**_

_Ok… estoy lista para recibir todo lo q quieran lanzarme… se que quedo algo raro, pero es el primero q hago de esta pareja y resulto con un final triste…_

* * *

_¿Comentarios? Siéntanse en la libertad de dejar todos los que quieran jaja… solo presionen el cuadrito que dice GO_


End file.
